


stages

by yuzus



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Canon, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9878330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzus/pseuds/yuzus
Summary: we all know kaneki uses science puns on ayato and it leaves him stunned





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is a small gift for my love, lizzie. happy birthday angel.

ayato first notices kaneki as he stumbles his way into the narrow science classroom, full of neon vivid lights and the stuffy scent of sweat, chloride and dissected rodents ready for the class to take a prod at. it isn’t the most romantic environment, nor is it the idea place where one would find possible true love, but ayato felt something in the corner of his heart twinkle in pleasure as he took one glance at his future partner for the semester, kaneki ken.

 

“ayato, you’re late again… not that i’m surprised… care to explain why?”

 

koutarou amon, the only teacher in the school that probably cared about students being late, always caught ayato in the act. they had a weird connection, although totally unalike there were things about koutarou that ayato saw in himself and it somewhat relished the young boy.

 

“i… uh…”

 

ayato scratched his head for an excuse, although it wasn’t like him to be nervous or even stumble for answers. he pulled his hoodie over his slender, toned back and readjusted his tight black shirt.

 

“i guess i just didn’t want to show up on time today,”

 

ayato stuck his tongue out whilst he flung his bag on the seat, redirecting his attention to the taller dark haired boy sat in front of him. his small dimples could be seen from the corners of his cheeks and the edge of his glasses curved perfectly around his ears. ayato stared, gawked at the boys neck and day dreamt of certain scenarios not fit for a class environment. he shook his chair round to get a better look at the boy, but found that he had his glaring vacant eyes glued in the textbook.

 

“can i help you with something? a-are you stuck?”

 

ayato whipped his head forwards and shook his shriveled hair back into position, as he scanned the boy for any visible weaknesses or doubts before swiveling in his chair and tapping his pen on the desk. he looked frail and fragile, like a small china doll. ayato was almost too afraid to make snarky comments because he felt that if he did, the boy in front of him would break. he instead took pity for the boy, as he fit in a mad scientist environment, but everyone at their university was quite mad, rude or pretentious.

 

“no. partner up with me, everyone else here is boring,”

 

“i-i’m partnered with nagachika-kun… i’m sure rize-san wouldn’t min-”

 

ayato felt his patience wearing thin as he lifted the books from the desk and threw them directly on the floor. he grabbed his stuff and took the small plastic chair to the missing space next to kaneki, eyes rolling and toes tapping.

 

“not anymore. ‘chika, over there,”

 

hide stared in awe, fear and amazement at the sheer charisma of the classmate, as he shrugged his shoulders and strolled over to rize, making hooting noises and clicking his fingers at every chance he could get.

 

“now that’s sorted… what are we supposed to be doing?”

 

ayato flicked his pen around the table, staring in mid air but keeping a small focus on his class mate. he was an interesting figure, someone similar to koutarou - completely different. a breath of fresh air for ayato.

 

“uh, we’re dissecting these rodents… it’s kinda gross though, don’t you think?”

 

the taller boy smiled at ayato with brilliance, a lack of mistrust, as though they had known one another all of their lives. it mesmerized ayato, merely making his heart thump a little faster but kept a straight face as he scratched the back of his neck unknowingly.

 

“not really. life is a hierarchy, after all, and we decide who is superior. the world is power, right?”

 

he leaned back gently on his chair, eyes closed and arms folded. he expected the taller boy to throw a fit or chuck frog guts at him, but instead was welcomed to a warm smile and cute half lidded eyes.

 

“i see what you mean, but the world isn’t so bad. i think we should all live alongside one another; humans and animals and nature alike, just like it is important for all humans to live together in one society,”

 

“isn’t that useless? we’d all be pawns of the same universe, exactly alike and identical to one another. i wouldn’t be able to tell you or koutarou-san apart, humans are just the scum of the earth, only a few are good and helpful,”

 

ayato saw the taller boy frown a little and sitting back in his seat. _i’ve won_ , he thought, as he stuck his nose up in the air and began to stretch out of his position, only to be held back by a small feeble hand.

 

“then am i bad, kirishima-kun? am i as bad as you think humans are? i may not be the most innocent being nor the smartest, nor am i powerful, but i doubt that i am as bad as you think,”

 

the sharp twinkle in his eyes shot through ayato’s harsh demeanor and and pierced his heart, metaphorically enough that he gawked at the boy and felt every nerve in his body relax as he saw the boy in front of him giggle slightly, and rest his hand on ayato’s leg.

 

“don’t assume everything about me, kirishima-kun, and i will do the same in return,”

 

* * *

 

 

the blazing sun tore across the western sky and poured over the skyscrapers leaning over the city, as ayato strolled down the boiled pavements with a hand stuffed in his pocket and the other wrapped tightly around his bag. he pulled out a strawberry flavoured lollipop and licked it with joy, as he continued to walk peacefully in the tokyo warmth.

 

kaneki-kun was a problem, a big one in fact. ayato still does not understand why or how the boy inflicted his feelings so head on and in such a straightforward manner. perhaps because he was honest, mysterious, and intriguing. but at the same time he was kind, warm and amusing. kaneki-kun had to mixing personalities which blended together nicely to make one whole, a boy that ayato had grown to admire. ayato was not lonely, nor was he an outcast or an unwanted person; but kaneki managed to fill a spot within his heart that was long gone, almost unreachable.

 

ayato was deep in thought when he heard his phone chime, and jumped on the sidewalk only to grab the vibrating piece of technology out of his backpack.

 

“hey, kirishima-kun. i’m near ikebukuro, fancy coming out for food? i have a craving for good coffee, and the stuff they sell at the canteen isn’t exactly edible,”

 

ayato heard kaneki-kun’s voice and was in complete bliss. he had forgotten everything he said, but replied with a hurried yes and rushed his way towards kaneki-kun, as though his heart was truly the one carrying him.

 

* * *

 

 

loud, banging footsteps could be heard all throughout the small apartment complex, as ayato ran down the corridor and stopped abruptly in front of a rigid door. he wiped his shoes on the rugged mat and knocked on the door, lilac roses grasped in his left hand. they were a mess, he had to admit, but ayato knew he had to make up for the surprise date he had with the sweet boy.

 

his heart almost flung out of his chest, as he saw kaneki open the side window clutching a metal pan full of pancake mix and donning an adorable smile that made ayato’s blood rise with happiness. the pink apron matched kaneki’s warm cheeks, as he titled his glasses full of steam down at ayato.

 

“you don’t have to knock, y’know… come on in. i have enough to last,”

 

ayato shrugged and played off his satisfaction, rubbing his arm playfully and quickly opening the door to be beside his beloved.

 

“of course, but i would rather have more of you.”

 

“... that’s disgusting, even for you,”

 

“don’t judge a book by it’s cover, kaneki-kun.”

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> lilac roses mean love at first sight, according to google. :]


End file.
